Sing - a friendship fanfic
by crowm442
Summary: A fanfic about the friendship between the main characters, Ash is gonna be the main character though, i take suggestions since i might make an OC and am terrible at that! lol
1. Chapter 1

It was a shining day in midsummer as Ash the porcupine made her way downtown.

"Ah, i'm gonna be late!" She said realizing she needed a ride.

"Need some help?" A familiar gorilla said pulling over.

"Johnny! Sup' bro!" Ash said fist bumping him.

"same ol', same ol' need a ride?" He said pointing his thumb to the truck.

"After that heist big daddy let you have that thing?" Ash said getting in.

"Yeah, oh tha reminds me!" He said as he got in. Johnny fished in his pocket to pull out a small letter.

"What's this?" She said opening it in curiosity.

"I'm invitin all my friends down to a gig my dad's playin at the jailhouse." Johnny said driving off towards Echo Street.

"He started a band?" Ash said trying to hold back her chuckles.

"That's the reason why i hope you'll be there." Johnny said noticing the chuckles and giving a smile. "I see one of 2 possibilities, either he does an awesome job and we have a great night, or he does terrible, we have a good laugh and still an awesome night."

"Who else is coming?" Ash asked.

"Well with you that'd be 5 i think, Meena is scared she'll be dropping the soap when we get there pardon my language,and Mike thinks we'd see few ol' friends of his so he's out."

"The bears? Geez when's that guy gonna settle his debts?" Ash said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but i got Gunter, Rosita, Buster, and Eddie, plus i convinced Meena and Mike and his girl to meet us at dad's after party, they said they'd give him parole if his gang played well enough." Johnny responded.

"Well then i guess you can put the number at 5!" Ash said smiling.

The rest of the drive was uneventful, before they met up with Meena, who Johnny also picked up, then Rosita, and finally Gunter (Mike was taking his own ride).

"Ah! Here we are!" Johnny said parking. The entire got out, Ash was slightly behind, and soon regretted it.

"Hey!" Called an all to familiar voice.

Ash turned around and felt as if a hand smacked her face. There in his usual all black outfit, with hints of blue, stood her ex boyfriend Lance.

"Hey," Lance said again. "I saw you on TV the other night."

"What do you want Lance?" Ash said rolling her eyes.

"Hey come on baby doll, don't treat me like you don't love me." Lance said with a grin. "We both know you do, and I was thinking lets get back to-SMACK!"

Lance never got to finish his sentence when Ash's hand went across Lance's face leaving a red print.

"That's for you!" Ash said smacking him again. "And that's for Becky, AND!" She gave one more slap. "THAT'S for calling me baby doll." She finished smiling proudly as she strutted into the theater.

Okay guys! Give me your opinion, Ash is the main character, but people are gonna have their side stories, like Rosita, Mike, Johnny, (After reading a bit of fanfics, i might either do Johnny X Ash, or Ash X OC, or Ash X OC Vs Ash X Johnny)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry guys! I don't like Buster X Ash (He's said to be at least 36 years old, and she's around 18 too weird) Anyway! Back to the fanfic! :D

"Welcome, welcome and welcome!" Buster said rubbing his hands together. "Today is a big day everybody!"

Every singer took a seat finishing with Mike and his lead singer/girlfriend.

"This bettah be good Big Ears, me and my girl wanna get our gig goin real soon!" He said in his unintentionally rude attitude.

"Oh it is! Tonight is the anniversary of our singing competition! And people are wanting a new one!" Buster said excitedly.

"But Mr. Moon, uh- sir." Meena stuttered. "I thought it wasn't a competition."

"It was at first, and everyone wants a bit of competition, and what's even better is i have a surprise." Buster said pulling out a chest.

"Oh here it is, the old shpeal!" Mike said rolling his eyes.

"It would be," Buster said pulling out a key and unlocking it. "Except this time i have 10k!" He added grinning broadly as he opened the chest.

"Well that DOES make a bit of a difference." Mikey said viewing a few wads of cash. "Not 100k, but still an improvement, a'ight big ears you have my attention."

"This is for the lead singer, and the backup singer gets a 5k prize!" Buster said.

"Lead singer?" Johnny questioned.

"Yep! This is gonna be a DUET CHALLENGE!" Buster said exuberantly.

"Hm." Ash said shying away slightly while Meena for once was extremely excited.

"I call Johnny!" Meena said excitedly.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Moon said hushing her. "I call the packs! Rose and Gunter, Mike and his girl, and i was thinking Johnny and Ash." Buster said smiling.

"But . . . But what about me?" Meena said slightly crestfallen.

"We're having a famous singer in the contest, final decisions are made once he gets here." Buster said.

"What's his name?" Ash asked smiling excitedly.

"I don't know." Buster said smiling broadly.

"What's his music style?" Meena asked.

"I don't know." Buster answered now flicking his eyes back and forth in sheepishness

"What animal is he?" Johnny asked arms crossed with an eyebrow raised.

"As Nana has informed me . . . Mammal, he'll be here tomorrow." Buster said as if it was noteworthy in anyway.

"For now i want you 3 practicing in turns." Buster said pointing to Ash, Meena, and Johnny.

Ash, Johnny, and Meena smiled turning heads to each other.

"Pumped up kicks?" Ash suggested to Johnny.

"A'ight." He said with his accent. "Meena wanna try Shine your way by Owl City?"

"Sure! And Ash, you wanna try . . . " Meena found herself blanking.

Ash chuckled before speaking. "We don't have similar music, but we'll find something."

"Yeah!" Johnny said. "Don't you two worry, we'll find something."

Johnny left to go get his piano leaving Meena and Ash alone.

"So." Meena said as leaned against the wall. "You like Johnny?"

"Yeah, he's cool." Ash said oblivious to Meena's question.

Meena chuckled.

"I hear Gunter likes Rose." Meena whispered.

"Oh, wait? You mean." Ash wondered. "Oh i don't like Johnny, but I mean."

"Well, me and him are singing the the number 1 love song of the 21st century, so you better get your feelings checked." Meena said winking.

Okay guys! Once again sorry if i dissed Buster X Ash in any way really, I just don't ship it, SO! Who is this famous singer? Is Meena really gonna ask Johnny out? Who does Johnny like? Is this Gunter x Rose rumor true? XD


	3. Chapter 3

As everyone began rehearsing Meena and Johnny were first of the trio to start practicing, while Ash waited around the studio, she sat in a corner tuning and practicing her guitar before getting angry when a chord broke.

"Ugh!" She said setting it down putting her face in her hands.

Ash was no more angry at the guitar then at wind, she was honestly a bit angry with Meena, but mostly just herself.

"Do i like him?" She mumbled under her breath.

"Ah why ish your face so glum chum!" Gunter suddenly said in his thick Scandinavian accent.

"Oh! Uh hey Gunter." Ash said smiling a bit. "Nothing, I've just got a couple of problems I might need to work on."

"Bah! Forget sheez problemsh!" He said swatting around as if at a fly. "Vhere is zee fire that, that made our Ash!"

Ash chuckled before wondering. "Gunter, do you . . . like Rose?" Ash questioned.

"Uh, vat?! Why would Ash have such ridiculous idea?" Gunter said laughing nervously at Ash's knowing look. "Ah, dinkle-shplat, yes."

Ash got wide eyes before pulling him close and hissing into his ear "Gunter! ROSITA IS MARRIED!"

"I know!" Gunter said. "She ish happy . . . And that's vat i vant." He added smiling a bit of a sad smile.

"*Sigh* Gunter I won't tell anyone, but answer me this . . . How do you keep this a secret?" Ash questioned.

"I keep shecret pictshures of her in my room." Gunter joked. "But no, it's love, why ruin her with such . . . Sush pressure! No one deserves that."

"I'm so sorry Gunter." Ash said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Bah, the glum chum face shpreads!" Gunter said chuckling moving her hand away. "But now ish the time you told me why you need to know! You vant Johnny now dont shu?"

Ash wanted to bang him over the head with her guitar, but now she came to realize people were right, she was a teen, broken hearted, sadly ready to do just about anything for anyone, Ash knew she wasn't a loose lips craving some fun, she was just a bit alone, Johnny however might be a person who could stop that, and it was only when Meena brought it up, did she realize her feelings.

"Yeah, but i dunno if he would like me." Ash said shrugging almost tearing slightly.

Gunter hugged her

"You go over and you THROW yourshelf upon him!" Gunter said exuberantly causing Ash to laugh.

"Sure! When you fly!" Ash said.

"Convenient! For thish act! I GET THE WINGS!" Gunter said suddenly popping off his jacket to reveal an outfit similar to Rosita's bat woman/cat woman costume.

"Ah dinkle-shplat." Ash repeated facepalming herself.

"So! I think Shomeone has something to tell Jooooohnny!" He said in a teasing tone as he grabbed a wire to hook onto his harness.

"Haha, very funny!" Ash called as he flew off. "WHAT SONG ARE YOU AND ROSITA SINGING!"

"One call away!" Rosita said coming forward with a mic.

"Seems fitting for his outfit." Ash said admiring Gunter's agility.

"I heard someone discussing a certain gorilla!" Rosita also teased.

"Ugh! OKAY FINE!" Ash said.

"Whas goin on ere?" Johnny said opening the door to his and Meena's rehearsal room.

"Uh, nothing!" Ash said. "Had the amp turned too high, sorry Johnny!"

He shrugged and closed the door.

"I'll tell him tomorrow when we rehearse." Ash said giving a sudden smile.

"Yah! You tell him gurl!" Gunter called still flying around on the wire.


	4. Chapter 4

It was later that night that Ash realized she was gonna go see Johnny's father perform.

"Ah! Perfect!" She said putting on mascara and and black lipstick, making her more goth then punk, which oddly enough was not a look she used often. She got some of her more revealing clothes, not for Johnny, but to show she wasn't one to mess with.

"Whoa!" Johnny said surprised when she picked Ash up.

"Hello to you to." Ash said smiling and rolling his eyes.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He said assuming he'd been rude.

Ash chuckled telling him to drive

"Yeah, you dressed like that for a reason." Johnny guessed.

"Well, i don't want anyone to mess with me, more bark to go with," She plucked a quill and poked one of Big Daddy's balloons (Johnny could be a bit naive) saying "Congratz". "My bite!"

"Hey! I spent all day filling those!" Johnny said as Ash made another attempt.

"I thought you WANTED your dad's respect." Ash said chuckling as he popped another balloon.

"You don't think he'll like them?" Johnny said slightly saddened.

"Listen Johnny, buddy, you're lucky you have me for a friend, heck Big Daddy is the only guy that would ever give a girl like me a blessing." Ash said chuckling. "So listen to me when i say, you go in with these balloons, or bring him into the car, or have them at his party, with cake and ice cream, he'll hate it." Ash finished shrugging in similar manner to Johnny.

"Okay, well, what do you suggest?" Johnny said, not in a "You think you know everything" tone, but more of a "Please help me tone" that surprised Ash.

She sighed "Look, just grab a 6 pack and put on a football game with him." Ash said.

"But i'm underaged Ash!" Johnny said defensively.

"Thank me later." She said pulling a couple packs of tall boys out.

"Ash!" He said surprised at what she had.

"What? It was from Lance's stash." She said giggling a bit as she put them away.

"Fine, but i don't even like football, and there has to be some food." He said worried he'd be hated by his father.

"What does he like?" Ash said.

"Food or TV wise?" Johnny said. "Gorillas are vegetarian, and he loves crime."

"Try something fried, and geez take it easy on the cologne! Try a crime investigation show, or even wrestling for pete's sake." Ash said gagging at his (Though slightly alluring) Strong smell.

"You think he'll like that?" Johnny said.

"Best idea i got." Ash said.

"Thanks Ash, dunno what i'd do withou ya." He added smiling at the plans she helped him make.

"You'd fail miserably." Ash teased.

Johnny playfully pushed Ash, who pushed back, suddenly they had a bit of a pushing match.

"LOOK OUT!" She suddenly said as they almost crashed.

Johnny suddenly pressed Ash as tightly as possibly against her chair, knowing the airbag would likely pop against her quills.

"Oh- oh my gosh," Johnny said putting the car back in track before turning to Ash. "I am, I am SO SORRY!" He added.

"Uh, hehe, you can, remove your uh hand now." She said nervously.

He did so, but she almost let a sigh sadness go as his warmth left her figure.

"You have nothing to apologize for Johnny." Ash said fighting the desire to embrace him. "If we had crashed, it's likely you would have saved my life with that gesture."

Johnny blushed. "I could never live with myself, i almost killed my dad a similar way." he suddenly started crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Johnny was extremely nervous.

"I almost killed Ash." He thought as he drove, his knuckles whitening from the grip.

Johnny also had one or two other thoughts on his mind.

"Big daddy is the only kind of guy that would give someone like me a blessing" Was on of the other thoughts.

Johnny liked Ash, but after the events of the last 10 minutes he suddenly was having thoughts as to his care for Ash. "But she'll never feel the same way, not after what just happened." He thought.

"J-Johnny?" Ash said as she slightly coughed.

"Wha's wrong?" Johnny asked pulling into the destination.

"Well. . . I wanted to say." Ash said standing up to peck his cheek and hug him. "Thanks for saving me like you did.

"Of course Ash, I care about ya." Johnny said jumping out of the car.

"But did he like me . . . More then a friend." She wondered as they went in.

"Ah, good to see you guys!" He said greeting his friends. "Meena! You came?"

"Uh yeah hehe, still a little scared." Meena said keeping watchful eyes.

"Don't worry, i won't let anythin happen to any of you guys!" Johnny said. "My da taught me a special call gorillas have that any other gorilla can hear for miles, they pull their fellow gorillas out of the fire when they hear it."

"Hello everybody!" The announcer said. "And tonight we bring you! The Jailbird gorillas!"

A lot of people whistled and cheered as out stepped Big Daddy along with some of Johnny's uncles.

"Thank you! And a big thank you to Johnny for arranging this, tonight we'll be playing Breaking Benjamin, hope you enjoy."

Big daddy plugged his guitar in, and tuned it, before starting the song with a few licks, drums began.

Johnny realized something, he always thought his smooth voice came from his mother, but his dad he now knew had that voice as he began singing Until The End.

"THE FINAL FIGHT I WIN!" He said nearing the end of the song "I will go on until the end!" Big daddy finished.

Everyone cheered especially Johnny and his friends.

"Wow! I think he's gonna make parole." Ash said chuckling.

"Yeah! I hope so." Johnny said smiling widely.

It was half an hour before Johnny's dad and uncles came by with big smiles.

"We did it!" Big daddy said.

"Dad! That's awesome!" Johnny said giving him a hug.

"So! Are these all the friends who sang with you?" Big daddy said noticing the wary friends scared of the other criminals.

"Guys! Calm down, anyway! Dad, this is Buster, Rosita, Gunter, Meena, and Ash." Johnny said.

Ash was the only one not quivering, she just blew a bubble with her gum and popped it.

"Pleasure." She said extending a hand. "Kick butt song you guys did."

"Thanks." Big daddy said. "So you're what? Johnny's girlfriend?"

"DAD!" Johnny said blushing a deep red.

Big daddy just laughed, and soon the rest of Johnny's friends were laughing and calmed down.

"Well we got a party to get to, you guys just follow our truck." Johnny said lightly nudging at the still chuckling porcupine.

They all went to their cars and drove off, but unknown to them, there was a porcupine spying them.

"Not this time." Lance said. "No can have you."


	6. Chapter 6

The people all made there way down streets before finding themselves at the house.

"So I ordered some fries and pizza, and we were able to get us some beer." Johnny said pulling out a couple cases as his father drove.

"Ah! I could use a few cervesas." His dad said grabbing a bottle and chugging it.

"Dad, please don't D&D, i almost crashed the car on the way here sober." Johnny said chuckling.

"Taught him everything he knows!" His father said to Ash in the back. "You want one Ash?"

"Dad!" Johnny hissed lightly.

"Oh don't be a square like your mum!" Big daddy said as Ash grabbed a beer.

"Yeah Johnny, it's not the first one i've had, and it won't be the last, heck you're a giant gorilla! Grab a beer!" Ash said clinking her bottle to Big Daddy's as she also knocked it back.

"Oh bugger." Johnny said taking a beer and downing it disregarding his mother's age old advice of peer pressure.

"Ah! We're here!" Big daddy said pulling over.

Everyone went in and found the lights turned off, to which Johnny turned on and found Mike and his GF sitting a couple inches apart, looking a little messy.

"Oh, sorry guys! Didn't know when all you's would be getting back!" Mike said readjusting his hat.

"Scoot over buddy!" Ash said taking a seat at the end.

Everyone began watching dad's favorite shows, mainly which as Ash suggested was wrestling, when suddenly the doorbell went off.

"Pizza? This soon?" Ash said going over to answer it.

Ash sighed seeing not the pizza man, but Lance.

"What do YOU want?" Ash said about ready to slam the door to break his face.

"I came here to take you back!" Lance said determined.

Ash could tell from his whiff that he was on stronger stuff then beer, but nonethless crossed her arms with a smirk.

"You think you can take me buddy boy?" Ash said.

Lance suddenly pulled a long knife out.

"One word, one move for that door, and i'll run in and cut you down." He said insanely.

Ash knew this was a very unpredictable moment, he was drunk, and therefor might do anything, especially stupid and uncalled for.

"Maybe i could also give your new boyfriend a cut, big and brawny won't help without a weapon." Lance said.

This honestly scared Ash.

"Leave him alone . . . I'll go with you." Ash whispered getting a little scared.

"Good girl, lets go." Lance said grabbing Ash, and pulling her forward.

"You keeping that pizza all to yerself- whoa." Johnny said coming to the door before Lance suddenly grabbed Ash and put a blade to her neck.

"Not one move!" Lance hissed pushing the blade slightly in, dribbling a drop of blood.

Johnny knew he had to be extremely careful, but he suddenly had an idea.

"Please! Johnny don't do anything stupid." Ash whispered concerned for her friend along with herself.

Johnny took a deep breath, and then let out a giant gorilla roar pounding his chest.

Lance luckily mistook this for a fear attempt, and chuckled.

"Yeah, try that when you actually learn to shout dragonborn." Lance joked.

Lance began backing up before bumping into someone.

"Huh?" Lance said turning around with Ash still in his arms.

Behind Lance and Ash now stood 5 or 6 extremely mean looking gorillas that Johnny had just called for.

Lance dropped Ash and pointed the knife at them, before realizing they all had a bat on him.

"Okay! You- you got me!" Lance said putting the knife back only for Meena to suddenly steal his knife with her trunk. "What the heck?!"

"Now listen here buddy!" Meena said picking him up. "No one hurts our friends!"

She set him down only for Mike to tackle him like he just tipped him chump change.

"Yeah! So why don't YOU!" Mike added giving him a tiny sucker punch. "Take your lowsy pigsticker!" (Gunter and Rosita coughed uncomfortably) "And shove it where the sun don't shine!"

Lance got up clumsily and bumped into a few of the gorillas before bolting, and Ash knew in that moment, she'd never need worry about him ever hurting her friends again.


	7. Chapter 7

Ash was slightly behind Meena, Johnny, and Mike, but Gunter was scared, Rosita was a pacifist, and buster along with Eddie were oblivious to the fight, drinking a couple beers, and Big Daddy was knocked out from his drinking, (You'll find out why later) but almost every one was comforting her when they all came in.

"Ash are you okay?" Meena asked highly worried.

Ash nodded with tears in her eyes, Johnny was concerned so much he had no words in his mouth.

"No one." Ash began giving a watery smile. "Ever fought for me before." She finished breaking into hysterical sobs.

Everyone (Excluding big daddy and Mike) Had a big group hug for her and Johnny and Ash were at the center.

"I'll always protect you." Johnny managed to whisper as he began crying with Ash.

"C'mon!" Mike said pouring himself a tiny glass of beer. "You lily livers need to get drunk after that little scene."

Ash oddly enough felt she could use another beer, and so did Johnny, buster and Eddie now were knocked out along with Big daddy, Rosita, being a responsible mother didn't have a drop, and Meena was even younger and fearful of alcohol then Johnny, so she stayed sober as well.

"Ah! Better then I expected!" Johnny said chugging it down.

"Heehee see! I told ya!" Ash said as she drank another.

Soon the doorbell rang, and Johnny decided to check the hole in the door and was relieved it was the pizza and fries, and not Lance.

"10, 20, 30, 40, 50, here!" Johnny said paying for the pizza and fries. "Poor dad, guess he drank one to many." He said noticing his snore.

"Yeah, maybe the beer is a little stronger then i thought." Ash said looking into her beer and seeing a small dark blob.

"Yeah, hey Ash, can you help me with the plates?" Johnny said going into the kitchen.

Ash followed after him and found Johnny was a little dizzy.

"Johnny. . ." Ash said to him also a little wobbly.

"Yeah?" Johnny said grabbing a couple plates. "Oh and could you organize while i get drinks."

"Johnny boy, we've done enough drinking." Ash said, but she began sorting them while Johnny poured ice water.

"Hey, um, i never did get to thank you for everything." Ash said as Johnny rinsed Mike's tiny glass.

"You'd do the same for me." Johnny said turning to Ash to hug her.

"Johnny . . . Do you know why?" Ash said getting teary eyed. "Because I think I like you, more then a friend, and because you're my friend."

"Ash," Johnny began. "I- I think I like you that way . . . I was afraid after the accident with the car."

"Johnny! You saved my life TWICE today!" Ash said throwing himself into her arms. "And I owe you something in return."

"Ash you owe me nothing." Johnny said.

The two began hugging each other tightly, but they began to get blurry vision from the alcohol.

"J-johnny." Ash said starring into his eyes and beginning to lean in.

"You-you've had a lot to drink." Johnny barely breathed.

"I don't care." Ash whispered before they kissed in a passionate embrace.

However the blurs began to turn to darkness and then Meena, Mike's GF, and Rosita came in giggling and grabbing the plates and drinks for them.

Mike was drinking from his cup, despite having low body mass he hadn't taken what put everyone out yet.

OKAY GUYS! Hope you like it! It's not OVER! :D And if you didn't get it, the beer Ash got from Lance's stash was something else (Nothing dangerous!)


	8. Chapter 8

Meena and Rosita helped tuck everyone in, Rosita being the sweet motherly figure she was, and Meena being the only one who could lift Johnny and Big Daddy.

The next day.

The guys and gals awoke to several brain splitting head aches.

"Oooooh, what happened last night?" Johnny said clutching his throbbing head.

"Did we all get drunk?" Eddie asked.

"Not all." Rosita said softly coming in with some eggs.

Johnny and Ash were put on the same sofa, but sadly, both had gotten so drunk that neither could remember the kiss, both blushed attempting to avoid the others eyes.

"Ah, Johnny, great night, and nice prank." Big daddy said yawning as he awoke with a big smile.

"Prank dad?" Johnny said confused.

"Yeah, the mescal!" Big daddy said chuckling.

Ash suddenly turned white and grabbed an empty beer bottle sniffing it.

"Oh no." She said running to the bathroom to empty her stomach. (Mescal is an EXTREMELY strong drink, look up the details and you can see why Ash vomited.)

"Ash?" Johnny said knocking on the bathroom door.

"Lance!" Ash said getting some air. "Those weren't his beers!"

"What's so bad about this . . . Mescal?" Johnny said grabbing an icepack.

"You don't wanna know what was in those." She said opening the door.

Eddie and buster both also were heaving upon learning it was mescal and not beer, Big daddy wasn't so easily shaken, and mike along with his GF didn't hit the bad part before calling it a night.

"Ick!" Johnny murmered agreeing to this.

They began to eat their eggs, Ash along with Johnny were seated next to each other.

"So? What happened last night?" Johnny asked.

"Well Lance came by, and you beat the stuffing out of him." Rosita said.

"I remember that, but I feel like I forgot somethin." Johnny said scratching his head.

Rosita didn't feel it was right just to say Ash and Johnny kissed, so her lips were sealed.

"Yeah, me too." Ash said trying to remember. "Last thing i remember was going into the kitchen to grab plates with you."

"Hey, where's Gunter and Meena?" Johnny asked.

"They went home last night, i decided to stay, luckily my children have learned to feed themselves." Rosita said passing around ginger ale.

Buster's phone began to ring.

"Talk to me." buster said as he ate his eggs, before suddenly spitting them out. "W-what? Mrs. Noodleman, are you sure? Oh well yes! Of course we are! We're rehearsing right now!"

Buster suddenly talk back and forth.

"Okay! Good! Bye!" buster said hanging up. "OF ALL THE!" He shouted before his headache throbbed.

"Indoor voice." Rosita said calmly.

"Ugh, we gotta go guys! The famous singer will be here in one hour! And we have to give him a big greeting." Buster said suddenly choking down his eggs super fast. "Cmn! Wguttago!" He muffled running to the car.

Several others finished and ran out to the car

"Call Gunter and Meena!" Buster told Eddie as he put the keys in the ignition.

Ash went with Johnny, Big daddy just stayed home, Eddie and Rosita rode with buster, and Mike and his GF, (Sorry only just found her name out) Nancy, took his sports car.


End file.
